El hombre perfecto
by Dovina Blake
Summary: Caroline es una organizadora de eventos que busca al hombre perfecto. Klaus sabe que los hombres solo quieren una cosa. "Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons". AU. Todos humanos. Inspirado en la película "La cruda realidad".
1. El hombre perfecto

**Summary**: Caroline es una organizadora de eventos que busca al hombre perfecto. Klaus sabe que los hombres solo quieren una cosa. _"Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._ AU. Todos humanos

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW

**Advertencias**: AU, todos humanos.

* * *

_**EL HOMBRE PERFECTO**_

Ser una exitosa organizadora de eventos en una ciudad como Fresno no es fácil, eso lo puede decir Caroline Forbes. Empezó su carrera en Los Ángeles, pero el ambiente viciado de la ciudad la hizo mudarse a un lugar más acogedor de California. Y no solo lo hizo si no que tuvo éxito, ella era la mejor en su trabajo. La única persona capaz de garantizar el éxito es ella. Así que cuando Rebekah Mikaelson, la súper modelo que ha conquistado todo el mundo acude a Caroline para organizar su boda, sabe que las cosas funcionan, y eso es algo de lo que muy pocas personas pueden presumir a los veinticinco años.

Claro que no todo es tan perfecto en su vida, sigue sin encontrar al hombre de sus sueños. No pide mucho, solo que sea listo, guapo (pero que no se lo tenga creído), que sea exitoso en un trabajo que importe de verdad, que le guste el vino, conversar, la música clásica y el arte. Pero ella sigue intentándolo. Debido a su trabajo no tiene mucho tiempo para conocer personas, más allá de las bodas, bautizos y demás eventos, principalmente familiares. Así que se ha apuntado a varias webs de citas, aunque no le ha ido muy bien.

Cuando una tarde terminó de dar de comer a su gato y salió a tirar la basura, se lo encontró a él, el hombre perfecto. Al salir se olvidó de cerrar la puerta y Luca, su gato, se había escapado subiéndose a un árbol. Intentó bajarlo por todas las maneras, hasta que se cayó de una rama, creyéndose que iba a darse el golpe de su vida… Pero él la cogió.

— Veo que necesitas ayuda. — Dijo sonriendo el hombre perfecto. Era guapísimo, unos rasgos definidos, ojos oscuros y cabello negro. Estaba fuerte. — Es tu gato, ¿no? Espera que te lo bajo.

Caroline se había quedado mirándole sin abrir la boca, solo podía asentir mientras le miraba. El hombre subió ágilmente y cogió a Luca sin muchos problemas.

— Ten cuidado, al intentar bajar es cuando me he caído. — ¿En serio? ¿Habla con él para decirlo lo torpe que es?

Menos mal que Mister Perfecto se rió.

— No te preocupes, soy bombero. Rescatar gatos de los árboles es mi trabajo.

Oh, oh. Estaba loca por él. Por Dios, era _bombero_, ¿qué tan perfecto se podía ser? Él sin saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza, saltó ágilmente del árbol con el gato en sus brazos. Se acercó a ella que le sonrió nerviosamente.

— Muchas gracias, te juro que casi nunca se escapa.

— Bueno, si lo vuelve a hacer llámame. Me acabo de mudar, vivo en esa casa. — ¡Era su vecino! Se había mudado a la casa de enfrente.

— Lo haré. — Dijo mientras se reía nerviosamente.

— Bueno has ido un placer conocerte…

— Caroline.

— Ha sido un placer conocerte, Caroline. Llámame para lo que necesites.

Caroline no se lo podía creer, por fin estaba ocurriendo.

— Claro lo haré…

— Tyler.

— Lo haré, Tyler. — Dijo separándose para marcharse a casa, quería llegar y bailar.

— Caroline, tu gato. — Le aviso él. Oh claro, el gato. Volvió hacia él y lo cogió de sus brazos, de sus fuertes y tonificados brazos. Medio aturdida vio como él se iba con una gran sonrisa. Ella hizo lo mismo, y bailó con su gato. Hizo bien en comprarlo en lugar de un perro.

Caroline tenía una reunión por la mañana con Rebekah y su prometido, el quarterback de los New York Giants, Matt Donovan. Cuando llegó al lugar de la cita estuvo esperando cinco minutos hasta que vio aparecer a los novios, bajándose de un Porsche azul. Ella iba vestida con su pelo rubio platino suelto, unas gafas de sol, y un sencillo vestido blanco de encaje corto, y un collar largo completan su atuendo. El chico rubio que la acompaña va en vaqueros, con una camiseta gris, una cazadora negra y dos colgantes. "_Ese no es Matt Donovan_" pensó al darse cuenta.

— ¡Caroline! Perdona el retraso. — Se disculpó Rebekah, mientras guardaba las gafas para verla mejor. — Matt no ha podido venir, así que he traído a mi hermano para que nos ayude. Nicklaus esta es Caroline Forbes.

— Nicklaus es el nombre que me dieron mis padres, prefiero que me llamen Klaus. — Saludó él con un perfecto acento inglés, mientras le cogía de la mano y le besaba el dorso. Ella enrojeció por el gesto.

— Eh… encantada. — Dijo retirando su mano rápidamente. Respiró hondo y observó como Rebekah miraba molesta a su hermano mientras él sonreía divertido. Caroline se recompuso, ella era una profesional. "_Deja de actuar como una niña_"_ s_e repetía a sí misma.

Les enseñó el lugar que había escogido para celebrar la ceremonia, los Jardines Subterráneos Forestiere. Un lugar exclusivo, en el que no se celebran bodas, pero eso no era impedimento para ella. "Si lo quereis es vuestro", les dijo, ya lo había conseguido. Y como previó, a Rebekah le encantaban, es una pequeña construcción, como ellos querían pues habría solo únicamente veinte invitados a la boda, muy íntimo. La edificación era bajo tierra y sus muros estaban recorridos por enredaderas, con preciosos jardines, lo que hace estar en sintonía con la naturaleza y escapar del calor de Fresno.

Durante todo el recorrido notaba la mirada de Klaus fija en ella, como un depredador.

— Me encanta ese lugar, quedarán unas fotos preciosas. — Dijo Rebekah mientras se acercaba a examinar un patio con un pozo de tierra del cual sobresalía un árbol.

— A tu hermana le encanta este lugar, ¿a ti que te parece? — Preguntó a Klaus mirándole a los ojos.

— Me gustas tú más.

Caroline le miró con la boca abierta, incrédula ante su descaro. Él se acercó a ella, la cual retrocedía hasta la pared, acorralada. Caroline le enfrentó la mirada.

— Soy demasiado lista para ser seducida por ti.

Él se rió.

— Por supuesto que sí, querida. Pero dame la oportunidad de intentarlo al menos ¿no?

Caroline reaccionó apartándole y le respondió.

— Ni lo sueñes, _querido_.


	2. Enfrentamiento

**Disclaimer**: The Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, es de L. J. Smith y The CW. Solo la trama es mía. The Originals pertenece a The CW

**Nota de la autora**: _"Este fic participa del Reto "Juguemos al Universo Alterno" del foro "The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons"._ La letra cursiva son pensamientos de Caroline. 1000 palabras

**Advertencias**: AU, todos humanos.

Muchas gracias por los reviews :) :)

* * *

_**ENFRENTAMIENTO**_

Caroline pasó el resto de la reunión ignorando todo lo que Klaus decía, había acabado harta de él. Era un creído, arrogante, pretencioso, un tipo que no sabía cómo tratar a las mujeres. Ni si quiera a su hermana, a la cual no paraba de hacerla rabiar.

— Caroline, se me había olvidado decirte que me va a ser imposible pasar esta noche a probar los menús contigo, no te importará que vaya Nik en mi lugar ¿verdad? — Pregunto Rebekah sabiendo que la otra rubia no se negaría aunque no quisiera.

— Si quieres podemos pasarlo a otro día, no habrá ningún problema. — Se apresuró a responder Caroline, claramente sí que la importaba.

— No seas tonta, iré contigo. Soy el único que sabe todas las manías de mi hermana. — Interrumpió divertido Klaus, obviamente no quería dejar pasar la oportunidad de fastidiarla.

— Sí, es mejor. Además así cuidaré más mi figura hasta el banquete de bodas. Tenemos prisa Caroline, tenemos que ir a recoger a mi hermano Kol del aeropuerto. ¡Adiós!— Se despidió Rebekah dando por terminada la conversación prácticamente sin mirar atrás al decirlo.

— Nos vemos esta noche, amor. — Susurró Klaus cerca de su oído sin que su hermana le viera.

Caroline bufó mientras los veía marchase en su lujoso coche.

* * *

Después de esa reunión Caroline se puso en contacto con el restaurante, _Mystic_, para dejarlo todo arreglado. Le gustaba comprobar las cosas las veces que hiciera falta para asegurarse de que no hubiera ningún error.

Cuando llegó a casa ya estaba anocheciendo y vio como las luces de la casa de enfrente estaban encendidas. Caroline sonrió ilusionada mientras se iba a duchar y arreglarse un poco para visitar a su vecino y después iría directa al restaurante. Se puso un vestido rosa palo y recogió su cabello en una coleta alta aplicando un ligero maquillaje.

Se acercó a la puerta de la casa de Mister Perfecto y llamó. Tyler no tardó mucho en abrirle la puerta, lucía solo unos pantalones de deporte, sin nada más.

— Hola Caroline. — Saludó él, pero ella enmudeció. Impresionada por sus pectorales.

— Eh… sí, hola. — Dijo recuperando un poco el habla. — Solo quería darte las gracias por lo de ayer, fuiste muy amable.

— Para nada, no es necesario.

Se quedaron callados, él esperando a que ella dijera algo más, pero a Caroline no se le ocurría nada.

— Bueno… si no quieres nada más…

— ¿Te apetecería salir a cenar mañana? Hay un restaurante italiano buenísimo por aquí. — Propuso ella, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Pero él no respondió, tardo un rato mientras se llevaba una mano a la nuca, incómodo.

— Estaría bien, pero mañana no puedo, tengo turno de noche.

— Oh, de acuerdo. ¿Y pasado? Si lo prefieres podríamos ir a un indio, aunque no me fio fio mucho de los que hay por aquí, tendría que investigar…— Dijo ella intentando que no se la notara la decepción.

— Aún me estoy instalando… ¿Por qué no me das tu número y te llamo?

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y él prometió que la llamaría. Eso tenía que ser buena señal, ¿por qué si no intercambiarían números?

Aún pensando en eso, se dirigió hasta su casa para coger el coche e ir al restaurante. Preguntó por su reserva y la recepcionista le dirigió a su mesa, en un lateral del salón con vistas al jardín acuático.

Klaus no tardó mucho en aparecer, pero no llegaba solo, iba acompañado de un chico de su misma altura, algo más joven y de pelo castaño. Ambos llegaron y cuando la vieron, el chico le dijo algo al rubio que hizo que sonriera mientras le respondía.

— ¡Caroline! Te presento a mi hermano Kol, no se ha querido perder la oportunidad de conocerte. — Explicó él.

— Un placer conocerte, querida— Dijo el hermano menor con un acento inglés tan marcado como el de sus hermanos. Ella se levantó para saludarlo y él se le acercó dándole un beso en la mejilla. — Perdona mis modales, pero he estado demasiado tiempo en Europa.

Ella sonrió divertida. Klaus llamó a un camarero para que pusiera otro cubierto y silla en la mesa, cosa que obedecieron inmediatamente.

— Bueno, por fin te conozco. — Dijo Kol cuando se sentaron. — Rebekah lleva hablando de ti desde que te descubrió y Nik no ha parado de alabar tus atributos. Teniendo en cuenta que te conoce desde hace diez horas, es un logro para él.

— Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo de él. — Contestó ella rápidamente. Kol se rió más mientras Klaus torcía la sonrisa sin dejar de mirarla.

— Te entiendo, yo tampoco veo mucho en él. Tal vez deberíamos pedirle que se marchara y probar solos los _platos_. — Dijo con un tono seductor.

— No lo creo. Tal vez deberíais dejarme sola y elegir yo los platos. — Replicó secamente. Aparentemente todos los hermanos de esa familia eran iguales.

— No hace falta querida, mi hermano se comportará o me temo que estará muy poco en Estados Unidos. — Dijo amenazante Klaus. Ella no sabía a lo que él se refería, pero no quito la sonrisa de Kol, el cual solo se encogió de hombros como si no importara, sin embargo no volvió a coquetearla. Durante la prueba de los platos el rubio no apartaba los ojos de ella. Con unas copas de vino el nuevo interés del joven, la recepcionista, llegado un punto que se levantó de la mesa para ir a hablar con ella. Caroline tenía que reconocer que tenía una sonrisa atrayente.

— Creo que es muy joven para ti, amor. — Dijo Klaus sacándola de sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué? Oh no. No pienses en eso. Nunca. Argh.

— Me alegra que pienses así.

— No lo digo por ti. Puedes ir con tu hermano a ver si la recepcionista tiene una hermana. — ¿Por qué no dejaban de acosarla?

— Umm… ¿quién es el afortunado?

— Bueno, aún lo estoy conociendo pero… es perfecto. —Dijo ella con un poco de malicia.

— Querida solo quiere lo que queremos todos, al menos yo te lo digo abiertamente. — Dijo él burlón.

— Vete al infierno.


	3. Consejos

_**CONSEJOS**_

* * *

Klaus no parecía molesto por el comentario si no todo lo contrario.

— Te apuesto lo que quieras a que solo quiere eso. — Retó él juntando sus labios en una sonrisa maliciosa.

— ¡Te equivocas! Le propuse ir a cenar mañana y me dijo que no podía, que aún está terminando de mudarse. — ¿Por qué demonios le decía que la habían dado calabazas? ¡Y como si fuera un logro!

— ¿Cuánto hace que lo conoces?

Caroline se calló, sin querer decírselo.

— ¿Una semana?— Ella enrojeció. — ¿Menos?

— Un día… — Murmuró ella molesta en tono casi inaudible.

En cuanto lo escuchó Klaus se echó a reír a carcajadas.

— Dices que es perfecto ¡y ni si quiera lo conoces! — Exclamó incrédulo.

— Al menos no es un acosador. — Dijo Caroline levantándose enfadada, ya había tenido suficiente, el postre que lo escogiera la propia Rebekah.

— No te enfades querida. — Pidió él mientras la seguía.

Kol les interrumpió acercándose a ellos, con la chica de recepción colgada de su brazo.

— Nik volveré solo a casa más tarde, tengo que acompañar a…— Miró a la chica confuso. — A esta dulzura. Va tener la mejor noche de su vida. Un placer Caroline.

Se marchó sin mirar atrás mientras cogía un taxi. Caroline estaba incrédula y aún más furiosa, pidió su coche para irse.

— No deberías enfadarte por la escuchar la verdad. — Dijo Klaus sin apartarse de ella. La chica no respondió, había llegado su auto y abrió la puerta para subirse. Cuando se sentó el rubio le impidió cerrarla.

— ¿Quieres saber por qué te rechazó?

Ella le miró molesta y cansada, decidida a terminar con todo esto.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque no pareces una zorra. — Ella le miró sorprendida sin saber si eso era un cumplido o un halago. — Acaba de llegar a la ciudad, no quiere comprometerse. Tú transmites exactamente todo lo contrario.

— Eso es una tontería, tú quieres acostarte conmigo y nada más.

— La diferencia entre él y yo es que yo no tengo problemas en decirte lo que quiero sin tapujos. — Aclaró el bajando la voz y sonriendo de lado, acercando su cabeza a la de ella, lo cual la puso muy nerviosa.

— Estás mintiendo.

— Hagamos una prueba, no le llames ni le veas hasta dentro de una semana. Vuélvetelo a encontrar cuando estés arreglada y tu ropa diga "quiero sexo". Y al día siguiente me llamas y me cuentas qué tal ha ido. — Propuso él sonriendo.

— Eres un cínico. Él no es así.

— Amor, él es un hombre, y los hombres somos muy visuales. — La rubia había decido que odiaba su sonrisa de sabelotodo, le daban ganas de borrársela y no precisamente a besos, como él quería. Por fin cerró la puerta del vehículo y se marchó sin despedirse, viendo por el retrovisor la sonrisa burlona de Klaus.

* * *

Caroline pasó toda la semana meditando las palabras del hombre, y para su vergüenza hizo lo que le aconsejó Klaus, recriminándose interiormente seguir los consejos de un playboy sin ocupación. Se centró aún más en la boda de Rebekah, fue a escoger los arreglos florales, las invitaciones… De vez en cuando se les unía Klaus o Kol, ninguno de los dos volvió a insinuársele, y descubrió que cuando paraban de acosarla eran divertidos. Kol y Rebekah eran muy parecidos, con mal humor, caprichosos y superficiales, no vió a la misma chica con Kol dos veces. En cambio Klaus era más reservado, autoritario y reflexivo. Incluso tenía un punto malicioso, parecía disfrutar en hacer pasar un mal rato a la gente le llevaba la contraria. Caroline lo solucionaba, pero reconocía que el método del rubio era mucho más eficaz para hacer cumplir lo que quería.

Paso la semana hasta que decidió practicar lo que le dijo Klaus. Quedó con sus amigas, Bonnie y Elena, para hacer una noche de chicas, ir a una discoteca y pasarlo bien. Se arregló con esmero: acentuó las ondas de su cabello dejando su melena rubia suelta, sombreó sus ojos en negro destacando su color azul, un leve toque rojo en los labios y un vestido negro ajustado corto, con escote pronunciado cuadrado, y como broche unos zapatos rojos. Se miró satisfecha en el espejo antes de salir.

Sin pretenderlo se encontró con Tyler que estaba sacando la basura, se le quedó mirándola por unos instantes antes de saludarla.

— Hey Caroline.

— Hola Tyler. Perdona pero tengo un poco de prisa. — Cortó ella, segura de sí misma.

— Claro. Estás muy guapa. — Dijo él avanzando con ella hasta su coche, la rubia soltó una risita por respuesta. — Ya he terminado definitivamente de mudarme, si quieres podríamos quedar para salir a cenar mañana.

Ella se lo quedó mirando asombrada.

— Lo siento pero mañana no puedo. —Él pareció decepcionado al escucharlo. — Pero si quieres podemos quedar el lunes.

— Genial. Te llamo para arreglarlo. — Estaba a punto de decir que se encargaba ella de todo cuando se detuvo, dejando que lo hiciera él. — Pásatelo bien.

— Lo haré. ¡Ya hablamos!

Más tarde, ya con Bonnie y Elena en la discoteca les contó lo que había sucedido. Ellas decían que Klaus no tenía razón, que no todos los hombres eran así.

— Y si no mírame a mí con Damon, te puedo asegurar que ahora no es así. Los hombres son capaces de amar, no como dice tu amigo. — Le contaba Elena, era la única que vivía un cuento de hadas con novio.

— Él no es mi amigo, es un cliente.

— ¿Solo un cliente? Yo pensaba que sería algo más, amor. — Dijo una voz masculina cerca de su cuello. Se giró sin poder creer que estuviera allí el dueño de esa voz.

— ¿Klaus? ¿Qué haces aquí?— Preguntó asombrada, el vestía de negro con sus inseparables collares.

— Aparentemente reivindicar nuestra amistad y mi influencia en tu vida sexual. — Contestó él tranquilamente mientras se sentaba en la mesa con las chicas, las cuales rieron traicionándola. — Soy Klaus.

Se quedó a un rato con ellas, hasta que llegaron su hermano Kol y su amigo Marcel. Y cuando nadie escuchaba la susurró al oído.

— ¿Ahora me harás caso?


	4. Como un sueño

_**COMO UN SUEÑO**_

Tal vez fuera el alcohol o que Caroline estuviera contenta por la cita que iba a tener con Tyler, pero el caso es que esa noche se lo pasó genial con sus amigas, Klaus y sus amigos. Estuvieron toda la noche bebiendo y divirtiéndose como los jóvenes que eran hasta que comenzó a amanecer.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con una resaca que le hacía odiar el mundo y todo lo que había en él, así que cuando sonó el timbre al mediodía maldijo a aquél que se atrevía a molestar su descanso. Cuando abrió la puerta, estaba claro que no podía ser otro que Klaus.

—No me mires así, te he traído el desayuno. — Anunció él ante la mirada asesina que le estaba lanzando la chica.

—Qué haces aquí. – Demandó saber Caroline, sin humor para bromas.

—Ya te lo he dicho querida, traerte el desayuno. Mira. — Le dijo mostrándole una bolsa en la cual había dos cafés y le llegaba el olor a brownie. Caroline amaba el chocolate, mientras pensaba cómo echarlo pero quedarse con los bollos su estómago tomó la decisión por ella rugiendo audiblemente.

— Pasa. — Invitó a entrar a Klaus mientras él se reía abiertamente. Le llevó a la cocina donde sirvió los cafés, disfrutando de su sabor y de que estuvieran calientes. Los brownies estaban deliciosos, y no se daba cuenta de que soltaba ruiditos de placer hasta que se dio cuenta de que Klaus no probaba bocado de lo que había traído.

— ¿No vas a comer? Está muy rico.

—Debe estarlo, pero prefiero observarte comer. Es realmente placentero.

Ella se sonrojó y dejó inmediatamente la comida, lo que provocó que el frunciera el ceño, contrariado. Aparentemente lo decía en serio.

Cuando se giró para recoger miró por primera vez la hora que era, las once. Hacia solo cuatro horas que se había acostado.

—Mierda, las once. Esto no es sano. – Klaus se rió mientras la ayudaba a recoger. Ante el reflejo en la vitrocerámica se dio cuenta por primera vez de su aspecto desaliñado, el pelo era un desastre y unas profundas ojeras marcaban su piel. Él en cambio parecía fresco como una rosa. — ¿Por qué demonios luces así? Has debido de dormir lo mismo que yo o menos.

—No suelo dormir mucho tiempo, soy incapaz.

Cuando terminaron de recoger, ella se fue a vestirse y quitarse el pijama andrajoso que llevaba, su preferido, el cuál por supuesto fue víctima de comentarios burlones por parte del rubio. Cuando salió con unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca y su pelo recogido en un moño, se dio cuenta de que Klaus la repasaba entera mientras juntaba los labios reprimiendo burlarse de ella.

— ¿Se puede saber qué pasa ahora? — Preguntó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Sabía que me necesitarías, no puedes ir así a tu cita.

—No iba a ir _así_— Respondió ella fulminándole con la mirada. — Y por supuesto que no necesito tu ayuda, soy organizadora de eventos, creo que sé cómo ir vestida a una cita.

—No lo dudo, ¿pero quieres acostarte con él sí o no? — Maldito. Desgraciadamente sabía que sus truquitos hacían efecto, y llevaba mucho tiempo… _sola_, casi un año para ser exactos.

—A cambio de qué.

Klaus se acercó a ella, mientras la chica se esforzaba por no parecer intimidada. Desconfiada no apartó la vista de él, que la miraba a los ojos sin pestañear, serio.

—Ser mi pareja en la boda de Bekah.

Caroline estuvo a punto de reírse, ¿eso? De todas las cosas que pensaba que le pediría jamás se le ocurrió esa, él podía llevar a cualquier chica que quisiera, no tenía que chantajear a cambio de una cita para no ir solo, cosa que también le dijo a él.

—Eso es asunto mío, querida. Dime, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

La respuesta era sencilla.

* * *

Se marcharon a renovar su vestuario, lo que consistía en ir a una tienda que Klaus había elegido y que él pagara todo. Klaus le había encargado a Genevieve, _amiga_ del rubio que la vistiera mientras él se ponía a hacer quién sabe qué con el móvil. La ropa eran, la mayoría, cosas que ella no hubiera escogido, pero consiguieron encontrar un término medio en el que no fuera a ir demasiado incómoda, y eso incluía montonones de prendas _push up_ y escotes generosos. Afortunadamente duró poco y para hacerlo más ameno fueron a cenar al restaurante italiano que propuso ella. Disfrutando de la comida y un buen vino el tiempo se pasó volando hablando de la boda de Rebekah, sus familias, sus gustos… Descubrió que Klaus era pintor, que no se hablaba con sus padres, que le encantaba viajar y vivía en Nueva Orleans, y que tenía mucho sentido del humor, un poco espeluznante a veces.

Los días siguientes siguió quedando con él para cosas de la boda, incluso para tomar algo. Mientras le seguía dando consejos con Tyler, que funcionaban perfectamente. Eso era lo mejor, iba genial. Se lo pasaban muy bien y se veían al menos tres veces por semana, la llevó a un picnic al bosque, al zoo, a cenar, al cine… Le tenía comiendo de su mano cuando se quiso dar cuenta, aunque para ello tuviera que ponerse zapatos preciosos con un tacón que maldecía constantemente, reírle todas las gracias aunque no las tuvieran, a limitarse y dejarse dirigir. No decidía gran cosa y los fallos o errores que veía que se podían mejorar no los decía, pero por fin las cosas iban bien en todos los ámbitos de su vida.

A Elena y Bonnie les caía muy bien Tyler, pero no era así con Stefan, su mejor amigo, aunque no la decía nada sabía por su forma de actuar que no le agradaba. Lo mismo pasaba con su hermano y novio de Elena, Damon, pero él lo decía sin cortarse.

—Un payaso musculitos, no caigas tan bajo _barbie_.

Entre citas con Tyler y planes con Klaus llegó el día que cambiaría su vida, la boda de Rebekah.


	5. La boda

_**LA BODA**_

* * *

Caroline se despertó temprano, había muchas cosas que hacer y ella las tenía que supervisar todas. Se maquiló destacando ligeramente sus ojos y dando color a sus labios, se hizo un recogido hacia un lado en el pelo y se puso un vestido largo en tono _nude_, con escote de palabra de honor, y una caída con capas hacía un lado.

Cuando estuvo lista salió y ahí estaba Klaus, tan puntual como siempre. La esperaba apoyado en su mercedes, vestido tan impecable como siempre. Se había puesto un esmoquin negro con una pajarita blanca, tal y como ella le había recomendado. El pelo parecía desordenadamente elegante con sus rizos y se había dejado la barba de pocos días. Estaba arrebatador, sobre todo con esa sonrisa que le marcaba los hoyuelos en sus mejillas.

—Estás preciosa, Caroline. – Le dijo él mientras la besaba en la mejilla.

—Gracias, tu también, pero seguro que tu solo has estado cinco minutos arreglándote.—Bromeó ella. Mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta para montarse en el coche fue interrumpida.

—Espera, aún no te subas.

—Klaus, no tengo tiempo para… — Fue interrumpida en cuanto comenzó a protestar. El rubio le había puesto en la mano una cajita alargada. Ella lo miró confusa.

—Ábrelo.

Le hizo caso y se encontró con la pulsera más bella que había visto en toda su vida. Se sonrojó y le miró sin saber que decir. Él no dijo nada mientras se limitaba a coger la pulsera y colocársela en la muñeca, cuando hubo terminado la miró y frunció un poco el ceño al ver que Caroline seguía sin decir nada.

—Ahora sí podemos irnos.— Anunció él mientras se montaba en el coche.

—¿Por qué? Yo… no lo entiendo. – Preguntó ella ya sentada en el coche.— Acaso…

—Es por tus servicios. –Aclaró él sin pararse a mirarla.— Has soportado lo inaguantable con Bekah… y probablemente no te volveré a ver. – Dijo arrancando el coche sin decir nada más ni esperar respuesta.

Poco a poco el ambiente se fue relajando, y cuando llegaron al lugar del evento Caroline se puso manos a la obra. Coordinar los berrinches de Rebekah, con sus lágrimas de felicidad y la tensión entre los señores Mikaelson y sus hijos no fue tarea fácil, especialmente por la forma en que trataban a Klaus. Terminada la ceremonia y hechas las fotos de rigor y presentaciones dio comienzo el _coctel_. Todo marchaba bien hasta que se dio cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba Klaus. Lo encontró con una botella de champán sentado en uno de los jardines, solo.

—No deberías emborracharte aún, queda demasiado y como no salga todo perfecto tu hermana es capaz de romperme el cuello. –Le hizo notar su presencia divertida.

Él solo asintió poniéndose en pie.

—Solo necesitaba alejarme un momento. Vamos.

Ella le retuvo por el brazo mirándole a los ojos, viendo algo que no había visto hasta ese momento: debilidad. La presencia de sus padres le había turbado enormemente. Le cogió de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos para darle apoyo, sin dejar de mirarse. Lo que él hizo después la cogió por sorpresa: la agarró y la besó de tal forma que le quitaba el aliento, por un momento Caroline olvidó todo: quién era, dónde se encontraba, con quién… Cuando por fin reaccionó se separó de él, negando con la cabeza.

—Yo…

Pero Klaus la volvió a besar, esta vez más suavemente, delineando sus labios con su lengua, callando las protestas de la chica. Cuando se separaron respiraban más tranquilos.

—Vámonos de aquí— Propuso el rubio.

—No puedo, soy la organizadora ¿recuerdas, hermano de la novia?— Respondió sonriendo Caroline.

—Bueno, podemos esperar a que termine. –Dijo él sonriente.

—No puedo. –La expresión de Caroline había cambiado totalmente. Con un gesto serio y culpable se explicó— He quedado con Tyler… Vamos a ir al Plaza.

El Plaza era el hotel más romántico de la ciudad. Lo había elegido Tyler para pasar su primer fin de semana _juntos_. Al escucharlo, Klaus, dolido, se separó de ella y asintió mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse.

Caroline se quedó sola en el jardín, confusa por sus sentimientos. Esta noche la había esperado mucho tiempo, a él lo había esperado mucho tiempo. Tyler era lo que siempre había querido, bueno, guapo, listo, amable… el hombre perfecto. Klaus era muy diferente: más egoísta, un poco espeluznante, prepotente…

Pareció que lo había invocado con sus pensamientos, porque volvió al jardín.

—Caroline. – La llamó. Se miraron mientras él se acercó a ella, quedándose a un paso.—Puedes ir esta noche con él, puedes casarte, tener hijos y nunca ver el mundo. O puedes venir conmigo… No te prometo un seremos felices para siempre, solo puedo pedirte que confíes nosotros. Nunca he sentido esta conexión con nadie.—Terminó diciendo sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, lo decía completamente serio, entregándose a ella. Suspiró y se marcho de nuevo dejándola sola con sus pensamientos y más confusa que nunca.

Ella se quedó allí hasta que Rebekah la encontró y la obligó a volver con ella, sin hacer un comentario sobre su repentina desaparición. Caroline pasó el resto de la velada mirando de reojo a Klaus, sin dejar de darle vueltas a sus palabras. Mientras tomaba su cuarta copa de vino, sonó su teléfono, con el número de Tyler en pantalla. Lo cogió mordiéndose el labio.

—Care, preciosa. Ya estoy aquí, si sales podemos ir ya al hotel. – Sakudó seductora la voz de Tyler.

Había tomado una decisión. Se despidió de todos los invitados y fue a reunirse con Tyler en la salida del edificio. La esperaba dentro del coche, entró en él y fue recibida con un beso que prometía otros mil más.

Eso estaba mal, ella no quería mil besos de él.

* * *

—¡Klaus!

Estaba en el jardín donde lo había visto antes, apoyado contra la pared con los ojos cerrados. No hizo falta nada más, al verla sonrió sabiendo qué había decidido.

—¿Por fin te has dado cuenta de lo perfecto que soy?


End file.
